User blog:Taylan the Beast Slayer/PH Deal Offer: Blade (Marvel)
This is Pure Heart Deal offer of Blade Who is he? Eric Brooks AKA Blade is the main protagonist from the movie of the same name and its two sequels as well, he is a half-human and half-vampire that hunts down Pure evil Vampires His goal is to protect the Earth from Bloodsuckers, His mother died when giving birth to him and His father Robert took care of him Biography (What he has done in the movies?) In the 1st movie of Blade. He was sought out by a vampire named Deacon Frost as the key to an ancient vampire prophecy. As the years have carried on Blade has headed to the cities to hunt vampires. In New York out on a hunt Blade runs across one of Frost's vampire nightclubs and proceeds to kill all the vampires except one who he leaves alive to give a message to Frost. Later on he arrives at the hospital to kill the vampire but he escapes . Instead of chasing the vampire Blade takes pity on one woman, Karen, who has been bitten by the vampire during his escape. He takes this Karen back to Whistler and upon discovering that she is a hemotologist they put her skills to use building new weapons and searching for a cure to the vampire virus. Frost then offers Blade a truce but Blade rejects it. After rejecting the offer of Deacon Frost,Blade returns back to the warehouse to find Whistler beaten to a pulp and Karen gone. Karen had just found the cure to vampirism in all non pure blood vampires just before the attack by the vampires. Finding Whistler in this condition he and Blade have a discussion after which Whistler decides to take his life so that he does not come back as a vampire. As Karen works on a cure it starts to become painfully obvious that the serum Blade took is losing its effect As a cure is being developed Blade, with the help of Karen and Whistler, discovers an ancient prophecy that Frost trying to fufill to bring the Vampire Blood God into the world. Deacon Frost leaves Blade a video that gives his location. Now aware of the location of Deacon Frost, Blade sets out to rescue Karen and get his revenge upon Deacon Frost. But after a tiny battle Blade was held when he finds his own mother as a vampire and is overpowered by her. As he is being restrained it is revealed to Blade that Frost was the one who bit his mother. Then Blade gets put into a machine to bleed his blood for the ritual that Frost is performing to become the Blood God. After being freed by Karen and having to feed on her to regain his strength Blade goes downstairs with the new bioweapon developed by Karen to face the Blood God in a one on one fight. After a lengthy battle Blade overcomes the Blood God and saves the world. In the 2nd movie Category:Blog posts Category:PH Deal Offers Category:Finished Deal Offers